Falling In Too Deep
by Miriam White
Summary: When Lucy joined Fairy Tail High she didn't think life could get better. She had amazing friends, impeccable grades, boys fawning all over her and much more! It was perfect, a little too perfect. Though when the pink haired school heartthrob waltzed into Lucy's life, it shifts to a series of unexpected events. As Natsu continues to change her life, Lucy unwillingly falls for him.
1. The School Heartthrob

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! So this is my first fanfic, and I'm very excited about it. Yes it's another one of those Fairy Tail's a high school fan fiction, but I have a lot of great ideas. Im going to be switching between Natsu and Lucy's POV later on in the story. I've read so many Nalu fan fictions where I'm like: oh i wish they did this or It would've been way better if they did that, so finally i decided to write a Nalu story of my own. Please review because I would like to make this as perfect as possible. This is Nalu of course with a little bit of Gruvia, Gale, etc. Also, I'll be updating as fast as I can. I hope you all like it! :)**

* * *

The School Hearthrob

Lucy was tired. No. More like exhausted from peddling her bike to such far distances. She mentally scolded myself for not taking a driver's test, she was almost seventeen, yet here she was either begging other people for rides or having to peddle on this two-wheeled contraption for an agonizing amount of time all the way to school. The blonde broke her fixed gaze on the road beneath me to look up at the sky. It was such a bold shade of red, almost crimson. She looked up at it in awe and soon reached the lake, the girl admired how perfectly it reflected the state of the sky. A breathtaking scene. She kept gazing at the stunning landscape on her left before a motorcycle sped past her, obnoxiously snapping her back into reality. The blonde held her breath, checking the time.

IT WAS 8:55 AM

 _5 more minutes until school starts,_ she thought. She had just started going to Fairy Tail High for a few days and she was already going to score herself detention. She breathed in deeply and let out a huge sigh before applying her last bit of strength into peddling. No way was she going to give a bad impression to all her teachers and students on the first few days that she attended. She was going to make it. Even though it had only been a few days at FTHS (Fairy Tail High) Lucy felt so welcomed and excited there. The students were known for indulging in unpredictable activities despite constant warnings and protests from the school principal/master, Master Makarov. It was quite the rowdy school. The brown eyed student giggled to herself. However, despite the rowdiness and lack of concern towards consequences, the school was united, almost like a family. Damn, wasn't she lucky to get in? Unlike normal people, Lucy enjoyed this school more than she should. She anticipated every day, as if it were a new adventure. Who knew what FTHS had in store for her today?!

Finally, Lucy reached the front doors of school just in time. She ran into see everyone as crazy as usual. The new student noticed a few more things seemed destroyed today, such as the vending machine, the bench, the public phone. Lucy sighed, this was normal for this school. She jogged to my locker, ignoring the heart eyes and drooling boys who gazed up and down her body. She was wearing the normal school uniform, a plaid skirt, white collared shirt and plaid blazer with the Fairy Tail insignia. Her blonde hair was pulled into a long ponytail on the side of her head, with a ribbon-like embellishment to keep it taut.

"LU-CHAN!" Called out a voice from the distance. Lucy turned her head to be able to only see a head of blue hair make it's way through the rush of students in the hallway.

"Levy-chan! Good morning!" The blonde beauty beamed.

"Lu-chan you won't believe what happened this time!"

Lucy sighed. She knew what Levy was going to say. It was about the school heartthrobs, probably another story on their reckless behaviour.

"Alright get on with it"

Before Levy could speak the announcements came on. A voice boomed through the PA system.

"My fellow peers, please report to the gymnasium for the pep rally in an orderly fashion." The announcement then ended. That voice was unmistakable, it was the one and only Erza Scarlet. The feared student body president. She may have a cold almost armour like exterior, but on the inside she was just a passionate and big hearted girl. Lucy would know because she was one of her closest friends here.

"Oh I forgot about this morning's pep rally." Lucy said.

"We better get going, you put your stuff away, I'll save us a seat by Mira-nee and the others." She gave a little wave and scurried away. Lucy watched her petite body disappear down the now empty hallway. The blonde student quickly stuffed her bag in the locker and placed all my textbooks in their proper shelf space. As she was doing this she could almost feel a pair of eyes watching her from behind. The girl sensed somebody's presence near. Quickly, she shut her locker and whipped around, finding a pair of onyx eyes glued onto her. Lucy looked at the pink haired boy expectantly, waiting for him to say something. Yet he just stood there, with his back relaxed against the wall and his hands in his front pockets. His nonchalant aura sort of made him hotter. His muscular arms, toned body and his head of prominent cherry blossom pink hair.

Natsu Dragneel, the school heartthrob.


	2. The Beginning of Everything

The Beginning of Everything

Natsu parted his mouth slightly, as if about to speak. He was hesitant but finally decided to say something.

"Luigi, right?" he asked, still in the same position leaning against the wall.

"It's Lucy," The blonde student replied, making sure the annoyance in her voice got through to him. "And may I ask why you're here?"

"I ain't really into all this pep rally stuff. I'd rather stay out of it."

"Didn't expect you to be the anti-social type."

"Didn't expect you to be the big mouthed type"

Lucy huffed. "I am not!"

"Whatever you say Loony"

"IT'S LUCY"

Natsu chuckled,"Okay okay I'm just teasing you."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Not to be rude, but why are you talking to me?"

"I've seen you around and never got the chance to say hi, so now I am."

"Well I hope you enjoyed our little chat but I really should be-"

"Wait," he grabbed her arm before she could walk away, Lucy's heart sped up and her cheeks turned red. She was annoyed at herself for feeling this way but to be fair, who wouldn't? He looked at the brown eyed blonde intensely, almost causing her to shiver, he then opened his mouth to speak. "you're weird." He laughed.

A look of annoyance quickly claimed her face and Lucy pulled her arm from his grasp and huffed.

"Says the guy with pink hair" The girl mumbled, loud enough so he could here, then she started walking away.

"It's a fashion statement!" He yelled, giving a boyish grin when I was at the end of the hall.

 _Weird, but intriguing._ Natsu thought when Lucy was out of sight.

* * *

 **"** Only god knows why he's loved by every girl in this school!" The blonde FTHS student huffed, shoving chips in her mouth.

"Perhaps it's his hot body?" Cana said.

"Or maybe his risk taker status?" Levy suggested.

"Or that dreamy smile" Mirajane added.

"You guys are not helping."

Ever since she came to Fairy Tail Lucy noticed a pink haired boy staring at her wherever she went. If she was talking to my friends, or drinking water or raising her hand in class. It didn't take long to figure out who he was, since he was all any girl was talking about. It was always Natsu this and Natsu that. The blonde later found out he was one of the school's "it boys". Girls easily fell for his carefree attitude and boyish grin. They found every single thing about him attractive.

Though Lucy just didn't get it. Sure he was handsome and funny and all that, but she didn't see why girls spent their entire day drooling over him. I _bet more than half of these girls barely know him but still fawn over him._ Lucy thought. It annoyed her.

"You know Lu-chan, I've noticed Natsu staring at you." Levy smirked, nudging Lucy.

"I've noticed as well! Oh Lucy, don't you think Natsu and you would make an amazing couple?" Mirajane said, lost in her own thoughts.

"I really don't think that would ever happen. Plus I barely know the guy."

"Well he and his hot boy posse are friends with us Lucy, you're going to have to get to know him whether you like it or not."

"Ugh." The blonde said. Crossing her arms over her chest.

"Actually today Erza planned for us all to hang out. This would be a great chance to get to know the guys, you know, Gray Loke Gajeel Elfman and Natsu." Mira said.

"I'm fine with meeting them but do you think-"

"They'll love you Lucy, I mean look at these babies" Cana said while groping Lucy's left breast.

" EEP! CANA."

* * *

Lucy looked in the mirror, studying her body. She was wearing a short black skirt and a pink tank top with her hair done up in it's normal long side ponytail. She adjusted the black ribbon and slung her side bag onto her shoulder, now heading out the door of her house.

Lucy's father was a wealthy man who lived in a mansion in a secluded area. She used to live with him but the lack of contact with people really bothered her, she wanted to be near the city and most importantly, she wanted to go to a real school. Not sit at home and get private tutoring. Consequently, the blonde decided to rent a house near the city to live on her own, and to attend a normal school. Although living by herself got lonely, she enjoyed it much more than living with her father. When he heard the news of her leave, it didn't seem to bother him much, so at least she didn't have to feel guilty. Plus she really scored on this new house, it was a pretty cheap rent for a place like this, who in their right mind would let this opportunity go to waste? So now Lucy lived on her own and went to Fairy Tail High. Though, she didn't visit home as often as she used to, and to pay the rent she have to work a job, but other than that, this lifestyle was loveable. Leaving home was the only risky and life changing thing she did. Now she lived a steady and straightforward life.

Juvia and Cana were supposed to come pick Lucy up in about five minutes. The blonde walked around on the sidewalk with her earphones plugged in.

"Masayume chasing chasing…" she sang and hummed with her eyes closed. Suddenly she heard a car arriving. Lucy opened her eyes to see a red sports car coming to a stop by her house. Lucy squinted her eyes to get a clearer look. The car stopped beside her and the windows rolled down.

"Natsu?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for taking so long for this chapter. My cousin came and I didn't have time to do it. But she just left yesterday and I can finally get back on this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but this is just the beginning, this story is going to be amazing when these character introductions end and when Natsu and Lucy are close. I have so many great ideas that'll surely satisfy you hungry readers. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, I love to read your comments and I love taking advice. And remember the story is just starting, so it will get wayyy better. I am going to be updating very often now that I'm free! Arigato to all my supporters.**


	3. Stuck in a Ditch With You

"You coming in or not blondie?" Natsu asked, his sharp onyx eyes hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses. He gestured for the blonde beauty to come inside.

"Juvia and Cana were supposed to take me." She stated, confused.

"They couldn't make it so I offered to come."

Since she didn't have another choice, Lucy hesitantly stepped forward. Rolling her eyes she opened the door and plopped down in the passenger seat. Natsu gave her a triumphant smirk and started driving.

"Just so you know Dragneel, this is a one time thing." The girl said while crossing her arms. Natsu shook his head and chuckled.

* * *

"So, how come you don't drive yourself?" Natsu questioned, his eyes still on the road and the stick of a popsicle sticking out of his mouth. His pink haired was ruffled and messy. God how did he manage to look so hot all the time, Lucy wondered. He then turned to look at her, waiting for a response.

"Well I don't have a car." She answered casually.

"What's the use in driving if you don't have a car?"

"I sorta don't have a license either…"

At this Natsu turned to look at Lucy and burst into laughter.

"You're like seventeen and you still can't drive?"

"Hey! I just never had the time!"

"Sure sure, it's just kinda sad though." Natsu tried to contain his laughter to no success.

"JUST KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD OKAY?" The red faced girl pointed to the road. Mavis, was it his job to embarrass me?

They drove together in silence for another five minutes. Lucy kept looking out the window and back at her phone, then back to the window again. She kept repeating this cycle for most of the time, the nervousness seemed to be getting to her. Well it only made sense, since she was sitting next to Fairy Tail High's hottest boy. Even though she didn't see the big appeal, it made her nervous to think that any girl would literally kill to be in the situation she was in now. That made Lucy wonder why he offered to pick her up. Was it just a chivalrous offer, or perhaps an order from Erza? Though being chivalrous really didn't seem to be his thing, he was a pain in the ass already and Lucy was just getting to know him.

"So why are you helping Erza with this fundraiser?" The blonde inquired.

"Why not?"

"Well i didn't think you'd be obliging enough to help with this."

"For starters, Erza would beat my ass if I didn't help, and second she's my friend, they all are so I gotta help them out in any way I can."

Lucy looked at him thoughtfully. That was really sweet, maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought.

"But Erza hurting me was probably the main factor." He shivered.

The blonde giggled at this. Natsu was right, the crimson haired beauty always had a way of getting what she wanted, and that usually involved using violence.

Natsu smirked, "you should smile more, it looks good on you."

Lucy blushed hard, looking away from him.

"I wonder how many girls you've used that line on." She thought out loud.

Natsu then stopped the car at the red light. He put a finger on Lucy's chin and tilted her head towards him, his face inching dangerously close to hers. He had a mischievous look in his eyes. Lucy was too stunned to react, allowing him to continue with his actions.

"Only one so far" He said, grinning at her. Lucy snapped out of the trance she was in and gave him an annoyed look, the need to put him in his place overwhelming her.

"I'm the first test subject? I'm so honoured!" Lucy squealed with fake enthusiasm, "But I suggest you don't use it on anyone else, it sucks."

Natsu was surprised by her reaction, no other girl had ever acted the way she did with him. Girls usually just nodded their head at everything he said. Yet somehow, her snarky remarks and casual attitude towards him made Natsu feel comfortable. What was it about this girl that made him feel so free?

After another five minutes of mostly silence Natsu realized he didn't know which way to go next.

"Lucy, do you know the rest of the way?" Natsu questioned.

"No I don't. Don't tell me doesn't know the way."

"Look, I haven't been here before, pull up a map."

Lucy nodded, searching through her purse for her phone.

"Uh Natsu?"

"Yeah? You find it? Cus we need it right now." Natsu said. Lucy looked at the road, there were two roads ahead.

"My phone's dead." She said, mentally scolding herself for not charging it. Natsu facepalmed, pondering on what to do now. The two roads coming nearer and nearer.

"Oh! Let's just use your phone." the blonde suggested.

"We can't, I left it at home."

Lucy started rubbing her temples.

"What idiot leaves their phone at home?" Lucy boomed, frustration evident in her voice.

"The same kind who forgets to charge theirs." Natsu retorted, matching her frustrated tone.

"OKAY, we don't have time for this we're already here!"

"Well where do I go oh great Lucy?" Natsu said sarcastically.

"JUST CHOOSE ONE."

On the last second Natsu decided to trust his gut and make a turn in the left direction.

"Wait Lucy! I think I have a map in the dashboard!" Natsu said hopefully after taking the left road.

 _Now he tells me,_ Lucy thought to herself, shaking her head. She opened the dashboard and let out a sigh of relief to see a folded map of their town.

"Alright let's see here." Lucy said opening up the large map. She accidentally shoved it in Natsu's face while trying to see where they were.

"Oi watch where you put that thing."

Lucy laughed but quickly covered her mouth trying to keep it in. Then she returned to the task at hand.

"Well?" Natsu asked impatiently.

"Will you wait? This is confusing."

"That's because you have it upside down Sherlock Holmes."

Lucy turned red at the realization, she then started flipping the map the right way and while managing to hit Natsu in the face with it again. Natsu scowled, and Lucy pursed her lips trying to contain her laughter. The salmon-haired boy noticed this and nudged her arm playfully with his elbow in revenge.

"Okay okay. I think I got it, take a right here." Lucy directed. The pink haired male obeying her command and taking a right. It continued like this for another five minutes, with Lucy giving Natsu directions and Natsu following them, until he became suspicious of the blonde's directions.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" He queried.

Lucy replied to him with her face buried in the map, "just follow my directions. I think we're almost there."

"Lucy i really don't think this is the right way."

"I'm the one reading the map! Just take a left here." Lucy pointed.

Natsu agreed. They started going down a dirt road now, with nothing but open fields on either side. Natsu asked Lucy is this was part of the route.

"We should be getting back on solid road if we follow this path, it's a shortcut."

"WE DON'T NEED ANY SHORTCUTS, we've been driving around for like twenty minutes!" Natsu boomed. This lead to a quarrel between the two, arguments about false directions, irresponsibility with phones, and Erza's punishment were exchanged between the both of them.

After bickering nonstop the two silenced. Tension in the air.

"That's it I'm turning this car around and asking someone else for directions." Natsu decided.

"FINE." Lucy shot back.

Since it was nothing but one dirt road ahead and grass on either side, Natsu drove his car onto the grass in order to turn around. Though as it was turning, the car stopped moving. Natsu kept stepping on the pedal but to no success. The tires spun and spun but the car did not budge.

"Great, just great!" Lucy huffed.

"Lucy get out of the car and go check why it won't move" Natsu commanded.

Lucy pushed the door open annoyedly, making her way to the source of the abrupt stop. The back tires were in a ditch of mud. Consequently every time Natsu stepped on the gas, the tires spun aimlessly, causing mud to fly everywhere.

"Natsu! We're stuck. AND WE HAVE NO PHONES. WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" Lucy panicked, tears threatening to come out.

Natsu who got out of the car started to walk towards her.

"Hey it's okay. We can get through this, we'll just wait for another car to come by, they'll help us." Natsu explained, grabbing Lucy's shoulders and making her look up at him.

"Everything's gonna be fine." He promised. Lucy eased into his grip, he pulled her in for a hug. His hand on her head and his other arm on her back.

Lucy and Natsu did as he suggested. They waited around for a car to come and help them. During the wait they talked and conversed with each other. Finally after what seemed like two hours, a truck arrived and towed their car from the ditch. The driver was also kind enough to offer them a lift back home. Lucy sighed in relief, elated that she could finally return home, but scared of what Erza would do to them for missing her fundraiser event. Though she was happy, a part of her wished she could've continued to talk to Natsu for longer. What did this mean? She wasn't starting to like him was she? No, that couldn't be, she was just enjoying company that's all.

* * *

"Oh Mavis, that was one hell of a day." Natsu sighed.

"And I was right by saying this was a one time thing!" Lucy said.

"Awww come on Luce, this was really fun. Admit it." Natsu teased, grinning at her. Lucy's heart skipped a beat. What was going on with her?

"Hmm, I'll think about." Lucy smiled, heading into her house and giving Natsu a little wave goodbye, He watched her retreating figure until she was finally at her door before he got in his car and drove off to his own house.

Lucy lay on her bed, exhausted from the adventure they had. She wanted something spontaneous and surprising to happen again, she wanted to feel panic and relief and the feeling of adventure again. Was this Natsu's effect? For the first time, all in one day, Lucy's steady and perfect life became something unpredictable, frustrating and spontaneous. Was this going to be a good thing or a bad thing?

* * *

 **A/N: HI EVERYONE! Told ya I'd be updating quicker now :) As some of you have probably noticed, the writing style has changed, it is no longer first person. I changed the other two chapters as well so that it's all third person. You might want to re-read or skim through the previous chapters again. and PLEASE REVIEW OR GIVE ADVICE, Or even comments or questions. Btw things will get more mature and heated in upcoming chapters so if you're not comfortable with a little smut then don't read those. I'll give a warning of when there's some mature content coming up and whether or not it's important to the storyline. Also swear words and stuff like that will be used, sorry but this is rated T. Okay Arigato everyone! I'll be updating again very soon.**


	4. The Start of a Long Night

Today for school, Lucy was picked up by Cana on account of a massive headache. There was no way she was peddling to school in her condition. It was times like these when Lucy wished she could drive herself. Biking was such a hassle and begging her friends to give her rides everywhere made her feel like such a burden. Lucy kept trying to apply her mascara in the car, but her throbbing head made it nearly impossible. The blonde sighed in defeat and returned to her reclined position in frustration.

"If the headache is that bad then maybe you shouldn't have come to school." Cana lectured.

"Are you kidding? I'm not missing school because of some lousy headache." Lucy replied, rubbing her temples.

"I think you might change that opinion when you see Erza today." Cana smirked.

The blonde student shuddered at the thought. She hadn't forgotten, more like she was avoiding thinking of what the consequences of ditching Erza's fundraiser would be. Though it wasn't exactly her fault. It was that pink-haired idiot who made them miss the event. If he weren't so irresponsible, he would've known the way. Yet, even though it was a hassle to go through all that, it came with it's plus sides. She actually enjoyed herself, it was sort of thrilling and Natsu, (although she didn't want to admit it) was actually really fun to be around. Though, he still gave her a massive headache. Perhaps her current headache was just an after-effect of what went down yesterday.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Cana started, smiling mischievously at Lucy, "how come you and Natsu ditched us yesterday? Did something happen that I should know about?"

Lucy's cheeks went into a deep shade of red. She should've expected someone to say something about what went down yesterday, but the way Cana was implying it made it seem way more scandalous than it really was.

"Well Natsu and me were driving and we sorta got…...lost." Lucy explained.

A confused look contorted Cana's face.

"Lost? Did Natsu not know the way?" Cana asked.

"Yeah, that idiot didn't know how to get there."

"Lucy, Natsu did know the way, he was at the fundraiser before, but since Juvia and I were busy handling things with Erza there he offered to pick you up." Cana stated.

In light of the truth, Lucy throbbing headache multiplied by 100.

"THAT SON OF A-"

* * *

"Hey Luce!" The pink haired boy ran after his new blonde companion, ignoring the curious and intense stares of his "fangirls" around him. When he finally caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder, Lucy whipped around and scowled at him.

"Don't talk to me"

"Wait what?"

"I know what you did Natsu! Why'd you lie to me?"

Natsu was taken aback by this sudden accusation, but realization quickly hit him.

"Oh um, you figured it out huh?"

"So it is true. And yes I 'figured it out'." Lucy spat angrily.

"Listen. Yes I lied to you when I said I don't know which road to take, and I deliberately left my phone, but the ditch and the field was not planned." Natsu explained casually.

"Okay whatever. I just don't get why you lied."

"It was funny."

Lucy rolled her eyes and started walking away once again until Natsu grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, his mouth by her ear and his warm breath on her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"Truth is blondie, this was the only way I could get to know you." He whispered ever so softly, pulling away he flashed her his signature grin and started walking away.

Lucy ran after him,

"Wait! Why me?" Lucy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"That's for me to know." Natsu concluded, heading off down the hall with lovestruck girls following after him.

Lucy huffed, the desire to get some answers started taking over her. Why did Natsu want to hang out with her so much? It was time for her to go to the only people who could give her an accurate answer.

After discussing it with Mira, Lucy didn't get the answer she was expecting. She had thought that maybe she was the next victim for a prank of his or something like that. Instead it turned out Natsu had been wanting to get to know the "new girl" for quite some time now, that would explain all the staring, and another thing was that he found the blonde interesting. Lucy scrunched her nose up at the word, interesting. What was that supposed to mean?

* * *

Back at home from a long day of school, Lucy cuddled up with her favourite book. It was dark out and since she finished her homework, Lucy decided to take it easy. After twenty minutes of reading a loud noise was heard from upstair in the blonde's bedroom. Slowly, Lucy grabbed a frying pan from her kitchen and started making her way up the stairs sneakily, making sure not to make any noises. She tiptoed up her wooden stairs until she finally got to the second floor, she gripped the frying pan tightly, ready to use it at any moment When she reached the door of her bedroom she peeped into to see the silhouette of a man just by her window. When the figure stepped on to the floor and started walking towards the door, Lucy got ready to hit him with a surprise attack. She peeped through the crack in her door as the figure got closer, but something about him caught her eye, before she pulled away she caught a glimpse of the man's hair. _Pink hair._

"NATSU DRAGNEEL?!" Lucy yelled as she jumped in front of him out of nowhere, the man didn't even flinch.

As if this whole situation wasn't a big deal the male nonchalantly replied, "The one and only."

It took all of Lucy's willpower to stop herself from whacking the pink haired idiot with her frying pan.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?"

"I felt like coming, you need to relax blondie." The male said, ruffling Lucy's blonde hair while walking past her.

"Plus I was bored, and hungry." Natsu added.

"SO?"

"Sooo I was hoping you'd entertain me, and give me food." The male said casually.

 _This is going to be a long night._ Lucy sighed to herself.


	5. When Feelings are Scarier than The Movie

"So you gonna make me something to eat or?" The impatient school heartthrob whined.

"INTRUDERS ARE NOT WELCOME HERE BUDDY." The blonde beauty retorted. She started shoving Natsu to her front door. This guy really was the source of all her headaches.

When they reached the door, Lucy flung it wide open, ready to shove her home intruder right out. Oh bonus! It was raining! Throwing the pink haired moron out into the rain was even better!

"Lucy are you really going to make me go out in the rain?"

"Watch me." Lucy replied snarkily.

"Come on, I can't walk home in this weather."

To Lucy's dismay, he was right. She couldn't just send him walking home in the rain. _MAY ALL IDIOTS LIKE HIM BE DAMNED TO HELL._ Lucy thought. She slammed the door shut and frustratedly stared daggers at Natsu. He had a victorious smirk on his face that she wished she could wipe off.

"You probably planned this too, like you _planned_ getting lost."

"Touche," He replied, the Blonde rolled her eyes once again, "But I didn't."

Natsu started making his way to the couch, he immediately made himself comfortable and turned on the T.V. The news was on.

" _It looks like there's going to be heavy showers all night folks so everyone better get indoors quick-"_

Lucy snatched the remote and turned it off.

"How am I gonna get home now?" The male wondered.

"Ugh. Why'd you have to walk here?" I asked annoyed.

"I wanted to take a run okay?"

"God as much as I hate this, I guess you'll have to stay here tonight." Lucy said. The blonde looked to the person relaxing on her couch.

"Great!" Natsu cheered.

Lucy went to her supply closet and got out a blanket and pillow. She threw it at Natsu who was still on her couch

"You can sleep on the couch. And if you need anything," The blonde smiled sweetly, "Don't ask.

Natsu looked at her and smiled to himself. She was as feisty as ever. No other girl would ever act the way she does with him.

The blonde told him she's going to change into her pajamas. She came out wearing pajama shorts and a purple tank top with her golden locks done up in a messy updo. Natsu stares at her body. Her large breasts were shown off well in the tight tank top, as well as her tiny waist, curvy hips and long legs. The male had always known she had a great body, anyone could see that, but in this tight outfit that showcased all her features Natsu was practically drooling. Lucy noticed Natsu's eyes lingering on her form,

"Uh… Natsu?"

The pink haired boy's head shot up quickly at her words. Hoping she didn't notice how he was staring at her beautiful figure, Natsu quickly spoke.

"Let's do something."

"What? Oh god no."

Natsu faked a disheartened look.

"Stop being such a downer, come on."

"Ugh. Okay what?"

"Let's watch a scary movie." Natsu suggested, putting on a scary face for the blonde.

"A SCARY MOVIE?"

"Yeah. Unless you can't handle it." The boy implied. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, he was clearly dangling the bait right in front of her, and she knew it. But she wanted so badly to prove him wrong.

"Fine, I can definitely handle it."

"Alright let's see what you got here." The male said while browsing through her laptop for something sinister to watch.

The two looked through a variety of horror films. Each time Natsu found one he liked Lucy always panicked when looking at the description, sometimes saying she found dolls creepy, or she would never be able to look at herself in a mirror if she watched that, or she had a fear of insects so a human/insect would really traumatize her. Natsu laughed at all her comments, saying she was such a scaredy cat, to which she responded by smacking him with her pillow. Finally they agreed to a horror film called _The Hallway._ Lucy gets up to microwave the popcorn while Natsu gets the movie ready and sets the laptop on the coffee table. He places pillows against the bottom of the couch and puts one blanket on the floor to sit on and the other to keep on them.

Once everything is ready Natsu presses play on the movie. It was clear to see Lucy was scared already. Throughout the entire movie the blonde covered her eyes when she thought something scary would happen. When she wasn't doing that she was munching popcorn loudly, intently staring at the screen. Natsu realized he was watching the Lucy more than the movie. It was almost impossible not to watch the girl squeal at a gory scene or watch the movie with such interest that she didn't realize how loud her chewing was. Natsu smiled at all the things she did, she was more amusing than the film. At one particularly scary jump scare scene, Lucy is so surprised she jolts up, sending popcorn flying everywhere. Including in her hair. The two laugh together while Natsu picks popcorn out of Lucy's blonde locks, offering it to her. Lucy gladly accepts it, then continues to watch the movie.

Throughout the rest of the film, Natsu doesn't even flinch at an scary parts, which really annoys the blonde since she spent most of it shielding her eyes with a pillow. At a point in the movie Lucy turns to see the boy beside her. She notices his long dark eyelashes covering those onyx eyes she feels she can drown in, her eyes move to his mouth, the image of him flashing her that boyish grin that always makes her feel tingly inside comes into her mind. What was this boy doing to her? Finally, in the end the family finds out that the apartment building doorman was the serial killer, resulting in them getting murdered too.

"The poor family!" Lucy pouts sadly, which Natsu thinks is adorable.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen to you blondie. Once you check in, there's no checking out!" Natsu says in his best scary voice.

Lucy laughs, "Shut up." She says, playfully punches his arm.

"Well that was enough for one night, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Natsu"

The girl smiles at him, making Natsu feel all warm inside. He smiles back just as warmly. He stares at the girl beside him, her long eyelashes, her sparkling eyes, and her porcelain white skin that looks even more angelic with her golden locks falling on it. She was such a beauty, and Natsu couldn't help but stare.

"Alright I should sleep too. Goodnight Luce." Natsu says back. He picks the pillows and blankets up from the ground and places them on the couch.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I had fun tonight." She says, giving him a sweet smile. Natsu feels his face grow warm, a blush threatening to creep up.

"Yeah yeah, so did I. Now go to sleep blondie, you don't wanna look like a sleepless zombie tomorrow, right?

The blonde giggled, "Right. Goodnight Natsu."

"Night." The male saluted.

When Lucy shut her bedroom door behind her she slid down. Putting her hands to her face. She had had a lot of fun tonight. That was the problem. She was starting to enjoy Natsu's company a little too much. Lucy was starting to have feelings for Natsu and she knew it, she wasn't dumb. This couldn't happen, Lucy knew it would only lead to her heart breaking. This was something she didn't want, but she knew she couldn't stop it. _Dear Mavis, why me?_

* * *

 **A/N: Heyy everyone! Chapter 5 is here and I think this is a really cute one. Honestly, relationship goals. Next chapter coming real soon. I have so many more cute scenes like this for you, as well as dirty scenes for you hungry minds, there'll probably be a lemon as well so stay tuned. Also, to the guest who said there should be a scene where Natsu climbs into Lucy's bed, I like that idea but have patience, you can't rush things with Nalu or any love story for that matter. Plus, I've read that idea in many fanfics so i want to be a bit more original, so if I do something like that I'll change it up a bit. Anyways THANK U SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO COMMENTED ON MY WRITING I LOVE Y'ALL. You guys are literally the reason that I'm inspired to continue this fanfic. So leave reviews, comments, questions and I'll reply. ARIGATO EVERYONE.**


	6. What a Rowdy Bunch

Chapter 6

"Rise and shine Luce."

Lucy could hear a faint voice, awakening her from her sleep. She blinked and rubbed away what was left of her drowsiness, and quickly the memories of last night came flooding back to her. Lucy looked to her side to see the source of the voice was none other than Natsu Dragneel. He was sitting beside her on the bed with the blanket over him while peering down at her.

"NATSU!" The female shrieked. Instinctively covering her chest with the blanket, she was wearing her black lacey lingerie that she changed into last night, thankfully the idiot beside her hadn't gotten a blonde then sat up holding the blanket to her chest, she glowered at the male beside her. As usual he was wearing that stupid boy-like grin.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?" She asked impatiently.

"Well I wasn't gonna come here, but it's like two. So I thought I'd wake you." He explained as if he were doing her a favour.

Lucy rubbed her temples while Natsu glanced around her room, taking in the decor and the sweet scent surrounding him that was emitting from the blonde. _How did she manage to smell so good without taking a bath?_

"Okay. Let me rephrase the question. Why are you still in my house?"

"Stop being such a grump and get ready." Natsu said.

Lucy wanted to scream at the pinkette, how did he have the audacity to tell her to get ready in her own house when she so reluctantly but kindly allowed him to stay there overnight? She just sighed, giving in to the boy's instructions.

"Ready for what though?" Lucy questioned. She was making her way off the bed and dragging the blanket with her in an attempt to cover her revealing clothing from Natsu.

Natsu watched as Lucy walked toward her dressing table, the blanket was wrapped around her and dragged across the floor when she walked. The male stood and walked towards the dressing table, he opened the first drawer and pulled out a red lace underwear, he smirked at her as she snatched it away quickly, burning red.

"That's in the yes pile," Natsu teased.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled.

"Okay okay, sorry. I want you to get ready because the gang's hanging out together today, you got a call from Erza and I answered."

Lucy didn't think it was possible to get redder than she already was, but she proved herself wrong. Her eyes widened at the realization. Natsu had answered the call from HER house. If Cana was suspicious before, she wouldn't stop pestering her about this.

"YOU ANSWERED THE CALL FOR ME?! IDIOT!"

" Wouldya stop yelling! And anyways I don't see what the big deal is, so what if I answered for you?"

Lucy face palmed herself, the idiot was clearly clueless, but she wasn't. She knew for a fact that Cana, Levy, Erza, Juvia and of course Mira would not stop questioning her about this. The blonde glared at the pinkette, then finally let out a loud sigh.

"When are we meeting up with everyone?" Lucy inquired.

"Uh, in like fifteen minutes." Natsu said after catching a glimpse at the clock.

Lucy had to hustle if she were going to make it, and she also needed a ride and since Natsu wasn't leaving anytime soon she assumed she could go with him. _Great,_ Lucy thought, _first he answers a call from my house and then we show up together, that's not suspicious at all._

* * *

Lucy managed to get ready in twenty minutes, with Natsu complaining about how she took so long and how they were already late the entire time. Lucy retorted by saying he was really outstaying his welcome at her home like this.

Finally the blonde was dressed and ready to go, sporting a casual look that she still managed to look beautiful in. She wore a black skirt and pink tank top, with a pair of black boots to top it all off. Her hair was pulled into it's usual long side ponytail. Natsu put down the snow globe he was shaking and fiddling with when the blonde finally came out of the washroom.

"Finallyyy." He groaned.

"Okay, let's go!" Lucy cheered.

* * *

On the ride to their friends' usual hangout, "Magnolia Grill" Lucy was staring out the window, deep in thought.

"You haven't talked this entire ride, it's really weird."

Lucy turned to face the male in the driver's seat.

"How are your friends like?" She asked out of curiosity.

Natsu seemed surprised by the question, he was hesitant to answer, as if he were thinking of just what to say.

Lucy spoke again just to clarify things.

"I just wanna know how they're like. I haven't been in Fairy Tail High as long as all of you, Erza guys were nice enough to get to know me, but I still haven't met the rest of the group, which is you guys. I just want them all to like me."

Natsu smiled at the girl's honest words. He found it sweet that she really wanted everyone to like her. She wanted to be part of the group, and Natsu knew she would fit right in.

"Okay well there's me, Gray, Gajeel and Loke. Gray's the perverted expositionist, Gajeel's the arrogant iron head, and Loke's the annoying girl crazy one. Then there's me, the greatest and the most irresistible." Natsu said smirking, gaining a laugh from Lucy.

"They sound amazing!" Lucy joked while giggling. "I got this."

* * *

Soon Natsu and Lucy reached the Magnolia Grill, or as Natsu referred as, "The Grill". Lucy pushed open the doors in a hurry, expecting her friends to be sitting at a table, awaiting her and Natsu's arrival. But that was definitely not the case. Lucy tried to take in what was happening in front of her. There were chairs thrown all over the place, tables knocked over, food on the ground and chaos everywhere. She found Levy through the mess, the bookworm was sitting at a table, trying to read a novel in the chaos. The blonde's eyes shifted to the woman beside Levy, Cana was sitting on top of the table enjoying a bottle of booze. Juvia was there as well, she was staring lovingly and intently into the tangle of arms and heads, punches were being thrown at each other and things were flying everywhere. Erza was enjoying a strawberry cake on the table with the other girls. Mira came up to Lucy with her usual warm smile.

"Lucy! Welcome to the Magnolia Grill! Do you want something to eat?" Mira asked sweetly.

"Uh-uh-I" Lucy mumbled. The girls were acting like they usually did, was this normal for them?

"Oh don't mind those guys, they always are the rowdy bunch."

Just then, Natsu came barreling through the doors, grinning and cracking his knuckles before spotting gray and running towards him, joining the fight.

Just then, a bottle went hurdling through the air, right into Erza's cake. The red-headed woman stared in shock as her beautiful cake met with the cold hard floor. Everyone turned to look at the said woman in fear. A scary aura emitting from her.

"Oh dear." Mira said, "they've done it now."

In barely ten seconds, Erza managed to pummel all the guys to the ground, including Natsu, until her rage evaporated. When she was done she noticed the blonde at the door, speechless and scared.

"Ah, Lucy! Come, join us." Erza gestured while the grumbling males seated themselves at the table with the girls.

With the mention of Lucy's name, Natsu came back to his senses. "Oh yeah, Lucy come and sit!" He patted the to the available spot next to him.

Lucy made her way through the mess of furniture and food to sit with Natsu. The rest of the room was still bustling, she could recognize a lot of people from school. As she sat in her seat, Lucy eyed everyone at her table. Gajeel was sitting beside Levy, talking about something while she occasionally nodded, not lifting her nose out of her book. Juvia was holding the arm of Gray, with Erza at the other side of him. Opposite to them on the table, was Natsu, herself and Loke. Cana had disappeared to another table with a bunch of guys from school, one who Lucy recognized as Bacchus. Last, Mira was behind the counter, serving people and taking orders with a happy and sweet attitude. The blonde recalled Mira mentioning her job at the Grill. Mira had told her the place was always packed, lively and welcoming. At this point the blonde wasn't sure it was quite as welcoming as Mira had said.

 _They sure are an interesting bunch._

"So you're the famous Lucy? You're even more beautiful than I thought." Said the voice to her right.

"You're Loke, right?" Lucy asked smiling.

"The one and only. A woman with your grace and beauty deserves a man who will treat you right, how about a date with me?" Loke asked smoothly.

"Uhh-I" Lucy stuttered.

"Hey Loke cut it out, I doubt she would want to date someone like you." Gray interrupted.

"I'm Gray, I've heard you've been hanging with Natsu. You sure you wanna do that? You can definitely chill with me when you reach your limit with flame brains over here."

"Shut up ice princess. I don't think she'd want to hang with a stipper like you."

"YOU WANNA GO SLANTY EYES?"

"LET'S GO DROOPY EYES!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH." Erza deadpanned. Everyone immediately went silent, no one daring to utter a single word.

"I wanted to tell you all about the upcoming event." She continued.

"School event?" Lucy asked. Was it a sports game? Debate tournament?

"You're all going to be helping me with it, and participating." Erza stated. Natsu, Loke, Gajeel and Gray groaned at this, very well knowing that when Erza asked for help in something, it wasn't an option.

Everyone waited for the crimson haired woman to continue in anticipation. What would it be?

"Fairy Tail's homecoming dance!"

* * *

 **A/N: HI EVERYONE! I'm so sorry I took soooooo long to update, just with school and everything I wanted to focus on myself and homework. But anyways I did upload and I will again. I'm not going to stop this story in the middle, I promise I'll finish it so I am eventually going to update. Anyways, everything is just getting started, I really want to just get to the hardcore Nalu scenes but I need to time everything perfectly, so please have patience everyone. There will be a lot of cute fluff throughout the entire story though. LEAVE COMMENTS, QUESTIONS, REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS PLS. Love all my supporters and I promise to update more quickly now! ARIGATO EVERYONE!**


End file.
